Transfer factor which is produced by leucocytes and lymphocytes are small water soluble polypeptides of about eight amino acids and also associated cofactors that stimulate or transfer cell mediated immunity from one individual to another and across species. Since transfer factors are smaller than antibodies, they do not transfer antibody mediated responses nor do they induce antibody production. The properties, characteristics and processes for obtaining transfer factor or transfer factors are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,563; 5,080,895; 5,840,700 and 5,883,224, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application. Transfer factor preparations have been demonstrated to contain three types of immune modulation activities. The inducer and suppressor activities are considered general and non-specific resulting in overall enhancement of immune responsiveness through interactions with the T-helper and T-suppressor cells.
Transfer factor has been described as an effective therapeutic for Herpes simplex virus (Viza, et al.), a treatment for acne blemishes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,384 and as a treatment against C. albicans (Khan et al.). Transfer factor has also been used to treat intestinal cryptosporidiosis in recipients treated with specific transfer factor (McMeeking, et al.). Still, et al. also showed that chicken pox infections were prevented by pretreatment of children treated with transfer factor from individuals that had chicken pox or who in other words had been sensitized to the varicella antigen. The antigen specific transfer factors are the most well studied and have been demonstrated to be able to convey the antigen recognition ability of the experienced donor to the naive recipient. It may be assumed that the individual or animal that is the source of the transfer factor has been sensitized to the antigen of interest. The term antigen is defined herein is anything that will initiate the cell mediated immune response. However, transfer factor as found in commercial bovine colostrum extract coming from a pool of animals (e.g., cows) contains the acquired immunity from all of the pool and therefore provides a type of generalized adoptive transfer of immunity. Transfer factors or transfer factor can be obtained from a dialyzable extract of the lyzed cells or from an extract of extracellular fluid containing transfer factor. Common sources of transfer factors are colostrum, ova, blood and milk. It is common practice to refer to preparations that contain transfer factor by the name of the active component (i.e., transfer factor or TF). Transfer factor extract containing transfer factors is also herein referred to as transfer factor. Transfer factor from bovine colostrum extract is defined as defatted water soluble material from colostrum that will pass through a nominal 10,000 molecular weight filter. The colostral derived transfer factor has been prepared with activity against various organisms including infectious bovine rhinotracheitis virus. One of the specific effects of transfer factor is a significantly increased natural killer (NK) cell activity. Natural killer cells provide protection against viruses as part of the innate immune defense system.
The use of nutraceuticals to treat vitamin and mineral deficiencies is well known. However, the use of nutraceuticals, such as vitamins, minerals and other nutritional components to prevent and treat diseases other than those caused by the deficiency of those nutraceuticals, though still controversial, is receiving more consideration from both laymen and physicians. The following is a list of nutraceuticals and some of their generally acknowledged nutritional and health benefits.
Vitamin A—is important in preventing eye epithileol disorders; deficiency results in night blindness
Vitamin B2—is essential to human nutrition relating to the oxidation of carbohydrates and amino acids
Mixed tocopherols—are antioxidants
Choline Chloride—is a member of the vitamin B complex and a dietetic factor for furnishing free methyl groups for transmethylation
Vitamin B6—functions in the formation and breakdown of amino acids and is involved in the synthesis of serotonin and norepinephrine. However, exact dietary requirements are uncertain
Vitamin B12—is an antipernicious-anemia factor essential for normal hemopoiesis
Vitamin E—is an antioxidant that protects against free radicals.
Vitamin K—is essential for the formation of prothrombin
Biotin—functions in metabolic processes leading to the formation of fats and utilization of carbon dioxide
Folic Acid—a growth factor involved in the formation of nucleic acids and necessary for the formation of heme
Niacin—a component of the Vitamin B complex, a deficiency results in pellagra
Vitamin D3—is important in the absorption of calcium
Pantothenic Acid—is considered essential for growth and well being of animals; deficiency results in growth retardation, skin lesions and graying of hair
Thiamine—is necessary in diet of all animals except ruminants; used to prevent beriberi and important in carbohydrate metabolism
Lysine—is an essential amino acid
Methionine—is a sulfur containing essential amino acid
Arginine—is an amino acid important in the synthesis of urea (principal form in which mammals excrete)
Soy—is a source of proteins
Methyl Sulfonyl Methane—is a form of organic sulfur involved in cell membrane permeability
Zinc—is an essential mineral for growth; deficiency creates susceptibility to various pathogens
Omega 3-, 6-, and 9-Fatty Acids—are essential fatty acids and polyunsaturated fats; a deficiency results in hypertension and high blood pressure; they are believed to improve immune function
Yeast—(e.g., brewers, bakers, etc.) contains beta glucans which appear to increase production and/or activation of natural killer cells
Calcium—is required for bone development
Phosphorus—is required for bone development
Selenium—a deficiency results in heart muscle disease
Iron—is required for formation of hemoglobin; deficiency results in anemia
Magnesium—is an element required for growth in all living organisms
Manganese—is an element required for growth in all living organisms
Copper—is an element required for growth in plants, animals and most microorganisms
Iodine—is an element necessary for the synthesis of hormone production by the thyroid gland
Cobalt—is a trace element essential in the nutrition of ruminants (cattle, sheep) and in the maturation of human red blood cells in the form of Vitamin B12 
Molybdenum—is a trace element believed to be necessary in animal diets but its function in the minimal levels have not been established
Lactic Acid Generating Bacteria—are a digestive aid and growth inhibitor of harmful bacteria
Chrondroitin—is a component of connective tissue which may relieve joint pain and arthritis.
Glucosamine—is a component of micropolysaccharides and glycoprotein which may be helpful in arthritis.
Di-methyl glycine—is a methylated amino acid found in all cells and an antioxidant.
Montmorillonite—is collodial clay containing trace elements which are considered by some to be important for well being and to compensate for elements no longer in foods because of depleted soils (the components are shown below in Table 1)
Super oxide dismutase (SOD)—is an antioxidant enzyme present in the mammalian body. It converts super oxide free radicals to the less active peroxide. It stimulates hair growth and is believed to protect cells against ultraviolet-B irradiation and to protect the heart.
Boswellia—is an herb Boswellia serrata. Boswellic acids, the biologically active ingredients of the gum resin of this herb, are considered to have anti-inflammatory and anti-arthritic actions.
Octocosonol—is derived from wheat germ oil and provides 17% more residual energy before fatigue.
TABLE 1Montmorillonite ComponentsAverage Nutrient Content Per Ounce(1 Tablespoon = ˜0.36 oz.)(mg)Silicon6933Tungsten0.218Aluminum Silica2505Vanadium0.215Sodium Chloride1320Ruthenium0.210Potassium1293Baron0.189Protein1116Bromine0.140Calcium1104Cobalt0.129Sulfur431Selenium0.110Iron431Syprosium0.107Magnesium224Fluorine0.102Chlorine164Scandium0.0997Titanium61.9Samarium0.0943Carbon48.2Nobelium0.0754Sodium37.2Copper0.0593Barium10.5Praseodymium0.0539Phosphate8.62Erbium0.0539Strontium6.46Hafnium0.0539Cesium4.93Ytterbium0.0377Manganese4.04Lithium0.0377Thorium2.69Yttrium0.0323Uranium2.69Holmium0.0296Arsenic1.97Cadmium0.0296Chromium1.89Palladium0.0189Molybdenum1.64Terbium0.0161Nickel1.62Thulium0.0161Iodine1.28Gold0.0161Lead1.17Tantalum0.0135Cerium1.08Iridium0.0135Rubidium0.983Lutetium0.0108Antimony0.781Europium0.0108Gallium0.673Rhodium0.0108Germanium0.673Tin0.0108Neodymium0.539Silver0.00808Zinc0.539Indium0.00808Lanthanum0.486Oxygen0.00539Bismuth0.385Mercury0.00269Zirconium0.269Tellurium0.00269Rhenium0.269Beryllium0.00269Thallium0.269
Allopathic medicine is usually used to treat animal diseases. Unfortunately, such medicines often have serious side effects such as nausea, gastritis, diarrhea, maladsorption of vitamins, circulation and respiratory problems and allergic reactions. For example, Cushings disease, a fairly common physiological abnormality in ungulates, particularly horses, manifests itself as a pituitary adenoma that results in erratic cortisol and insulin levels. Cushings syndrome, however, is defined as a cortisol excess regardless of the cause. Clinical signs are frequent urination, polydypsia, failure to shed hair and poor hair coat, lack of muscle tone and sometimes poor coordination. The common allopathic drugs for treating Cushings disease and/or Cushings syndrome are Parlodel (bromocreptine mesylate) a dopamine agonist, cyproheptadine a serotonin blocker, and Permax (pergolide mesylate) another dopamine agonist. However, in oral form Parlodel has poor absorption and the intra molecular injectible form which needs to be given twice a day is impractical. Cyproheptadine usually takes about six to eight weeks and since it is a serotonin antagonist it can effect other systems in the brain. Permax is also an intense vasoconstrictor and can worsen chronic laminitis which is common with Cushings.
Onchocerciasis is a disease resulting from infection from microfilariae spread by flies and is characterized by fibrous nodules in the skin and subcutaneous tissues. The usual treatment is the anthelcide Ivermectin, yet the autoimmune component of this disease remains to the extent that there are constant relapses. Cortisone and antibiotics are also used. However, both of these drugs can be extremely toxic and often cause allergic reactions. Use of cortisone can also cause a depressed immune response, demineralization and eroding of the sensitive lamina of the hoof wall.
Circo virus is a disease affecting pigeons with a 10% mortality rate. The immune defense of the birds is reduced in a manner similar to that caused by an immune deficiency virus or mycoplasma causing susceptibility to other infections. There are approximately 30,000 racing pigeons this disease can affect and known treatments are not very effective.
Equine protozoal myelitis that results in severe inflamation of the spinal chord or of the bone marrow is usually treated with Pyrimethamine (an antibiotic), sulfadiazine (an antibiotic) and Trimethoprim sulfur (an antibiotic).
PURRS (porcine upper respiratory and reproductive disease in swine) disease is the most devastating problem in the swine industry costing the industry millions in loss, from morbidity, mortality, and infertility in swine. It is usually treated with antibiotics. However, these treatments are costly.
Livestock, especially horses and cows, often suffer from ulcers, including stomach ulcers and ulcerations and inflammation of the joints. The ulcers and ulcerations are usually treated with strong antibiotics and cortisones which again can cause allergic reactions, fever and other severe side effects. Also, the use of antibiotics to treat animals especially livestock food source animals often results in resistance to those antibiotics which is becoming a serious health problem with respect to all animals including humans. Inflammation such as laminitis in horses is usually treated with NSAID (non-steroidal antiinflamatory drug), compositions which again sometimes have serious side effects such as kidney and liver complications. Use of NSAID compositions such as Butazolidin, Banamine, Rymadal, Etogesic and aspirin often cause ulcers in the digestive system allowing toxins from the gut to enter the abdominal cavity and blood stream. This condition is known as leaky bowel or gut syndrome and often aggravates the original inflammation that initiated the treatment. In horses with laminitis, where one is trying to eliminate the flow of toxins to the sensitive lamina in the horse's hoof wall, the development of leaky gut syndrome is obviously counterproductive.
Diseases fairly common in domestic pets are feline leukemia in a cat and flea bite dermatitis in numerous animals such as cats, dogs, etc. Feline leukemia can be treated with various current oncological drugs but they are very expensive. Treatment of flea bite dermatitis in animals usually involves antibiotics and prednisone which is often ineffective and use of prednisone can cause sodium retention, eye problems and heart failure.
Strangles, a disease in horses caused by Streptococcus equi that forms abscesses in the lymph nodes and other parts of the body, is usually treated by rest and antibiotic therapy. The disease spreads quickly and is difficult to prevent. The disease can also cause chronic life-long mononucleosis-like symptoms in the horse.
Many animals such as dogs and livestock (horses, cows, sheep, etc.) suffer from chronic coughs believed to be caused by dust allergens. While seldom fatal, the ailment can lead to serious complications such as secondary infections. The cough which is often confused with other upper respiratory infections is usually treated with antibiotics such as Trimethoprim sulfur and expectorants. However, such treatment is often ineffectual.
Lymphopenia and hypothyroidism also occur in livestock. Lymphopenia is a decrease in the number or proportion of lymphocytes in the circulating blood which often leads to an increased susceptibility to bacterial and fungal infections. This hematologic abnormality can result from hereditary diseases, impaired production because of bone marrow cancer, but often the result of the impairment of cell production by drugs such as cancer drugs, antithyroid drugs, phenothyoscenes, penicillin, and other antibiotics. Again, treatment usually involves broad spectrum antibiotic therapy which again can lead to antibiotic resistance or other physiological problems.
Hypothyroidism in livestock and often domestic animals frequently occurs for unknown reasons. Treatment often involves replacement therapy with synthetic preparations of thyroxine. However, long-term replacement therapy can result in heart problems and bone diseases such as osteoporosis.
Another very serious problem with farm animals is high morbidity (i.e., sickness) among young animals which can result in severe financial losses to farmers and ranchers. The current methods of controlling morbidity involve a standard oat or grain diet for livestock and fowl, and inoculations and antibiotics.
In young cattle (stockers), this problem is particularly significant. The weaning, processing and transport of stockers is known to be very stressful and often leads to high morbidity and mortality rates due to bovine respiratory disease (BRD). In a six year study over 15% of stocker cattle exhibited BRD. Approximately 70% of feedlot death losses are attributable to BRD. Death losses are often not the largest costs. Weight loss, lower daily gain, carcass degradation, medicine costs and drug residues in the carcass can amount to $50.00-$100.00 per animal without death loss.
The observation of clinical signs of BRD and removal of calves was only poorly correlated with the presence of lung lesions at the time of slaughter. On the other hand, the drop in frequency and duration of eating and drinking are good indicators of BRD, as evidenced by the presence of lung lesions at time of slaughter. The dry matter feed intake for calves during the first 28 days in the feedlot has been shown to be 32% less in sick calves than in their well counterparts; additionally the average daily weight gain during this period was 0.01 Kg (0.02 lbs) vs 0.59 Kg (1.3 lbs) respectively. Thus nutritional interventions must take into account that the calves which are most sick are the ones who are least likely to obtain the nutrition they need through top dressing of feed.
Preconditioning of calves by vaccinating, bunk breaking them prior to weaning, and/or prophylactic administration of antibiotics often reduces the morbidity and mortality during the initial 2-4 weeks following transporting to a new premises. The inability of the rancher to recover the costs associated with preconditioning has inhibited the adoption of these practices.
There are incidences where preconditioned calves succumb to BRD sickness at rather high rates. This might result from neutralization of the administered vaccines by residual maternal antibodies. A second reason may be that the administered vaccines do not correspond to the initiating viral agents. Historically bovine rhinotracheitis (IBR) virus, bovine viral diarrhea (BVD) virus, parainfluenza virus type 3 (PIV-3), and bovine respiratory syncytial virus (BRSV) have been seen as the initiating agents of BRD. Recent evidence has established that bovine coronavirus must also be added to the list of potential initiating viral infections.
A third reason may be that the bacterial component of BRD, such as Pasteurella haemolytica or Pasteurella multocida, may be resistant to the administered antibiotics. A final reason, which may encompasses all others, is the inability of the calves' innate or acquired immunity to adapt under the increased stress of weaning, processing, and transport.
It is well established that good nutrition strengthens immunity in cattle. The common addition of immune stimulant nutrients such as zinc and vitamin E to the diet of stocker cattle provides essential building blocks for building a strong immune defense. Nevertheless the published BRD nutritional intervention studies have not been consistently positive indicating that an unidentified deficiency still existed in the formulations studied.
Since most of the common medical treatments for the numerous medical problems discussed above and on the preceding pages can involve serious side effects, compositions containing natural products and nutraceuticals that would treat these diseases and syndromes with less contraindications and diminish the development of antibiotic resistance are highly desirable, not only to relieve suffering in the animals but also to improve the quality of meat and human health.